


Silent Night

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: A calm and quiet Christmas Eve makes Harry Restless.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 1





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really go into any BDSM or any scenes in this it's really just mentioned at the end. If anybody wants me to continue this just please leave a comment and I might get back to it and add another chapter at a later date.

Harry laid propped against the couch and   
a sigh escape from his lips.

Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the other couch reading his potions magazine.

"What's wrong Harry? what's with the sigh?"

Harry looked over at Draco and said;

"Draco it's Christmas Eve."

Draco blinked as he responded. "Ya, so?"

Harry huffed as he said; " I'm bored! there's nothing to do, I'm normally wrapping presents, baking muffins or cookies not sitting here twiddling my thumbs."

Draco smiled at his husband. they had had a fun weekend with Scorpius and managed to get all of their stuff like rapping and baking done early and now it seems his husband didn't know what to do with himself.

Draco smiled and sat up placing his potions magazine on the coffee table. standing Draco stretched before making his way over to where Harry was sitting and leaning down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going to bed, see you in a few."

As Draco stood up he couldn't help but rub his hand down Harry's chest and smile and then he turned and walked away towards their bedroom.

Harry smiled and glanced around the living room before straightening up and picking up his discarded cup of tea and giving it a sip before using a slight warming charm on it and taking another, hotter sip.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Harry figured he would go to bed also making sure the living room was straightened and all the presents were laid out under the tree and making sure that the milk and cookies for Santa had been eaten and drunk Harry made his way to the bedroom.

When he was halfway down the hall looking towards his door he stopped for a moment in his tracks. The bedroom door knob had a red and what he knew to be silk Thai on it meaning that Draco wanted to play. Harry smiled interested in what his husband had up his sleev.

They didn't do it often but Harry and Draco had a slight BDSM relationship it used to be more prevalent before Scorpius came into the picture but sometimes on nights like this they did manage to slip back into those mind spaces and Harry was getting excited already mine adley slipping into the Subspace.

so slowly and cautiously he made his way to his bedroom door taking a deep breath before opening it and finding his husband sat in his cozy chair at the side of the bed in the seating area dressed all in red or green. he glanced around the room to see what his husband had laid out but couldn't see anything off the shoot so he came into the room and kneeled on the pillow and his Dom had laid down in front aware he was seated.

"Sir?" He questioned.

His Doms smiled. They were going to have a fun night.


End file.
